For my immortal soul
by Heavenly Queen of Darkness
Summary: 400yrs. ago Buffy made a sacrifice, she gave up everything for Angel, with no way of contact with him. Now fate wants to bring them together for them and for the sake of humantiy. Better explanaition inside. ON HIATUS INDIFINITELY
1. PROLOGUETHE SACRIFICE

Disclaimer: Don't own them. The story is mine but if it seems like yours tell me and I'll change it if you want.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, I will need ten reviews for an update so R&R, the next chap I have but after that I need 10 to continue.  
  
(())-A/N ()-You should know "talking in a different language" "" Talking ************** Scene change******************  
  
Alright let the story begin.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
For my immortal soul  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy was patrolling in a cemetery, when her eyes fell on a grave stone reading 'Peter Howard' she remembered it as a special place for her and Angel and suddenly everything became over whelming. Her mother dieing, Oz leaving, her dieing and coming back from the dead, Tara dieing, Willow turning evil, Dawn, Anya, Giles, Spike, Parker, Riley, but most of all Angel. She would give anything to just have him happy, to be able to take his pain away, with every beat of her heart she felt his pain, as though they were connected, perhaps it was. For the first time in so many months she allowed her self to cry.  
  
Not paying Attention she said "I'll do anything. Anything just let him be happy."  
  
All of a sudden, a blinding light enveloped her, and the next thing she knew she was in a hall way, full of light, a light that could never be possible on earth.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" She heard a gentle voice from behind her, she spun around and saw a beautiful woman dressed in white with light all around her.  
  
Buffy must have looked confused because another figure, a man dressed just the same with same light said "Him to be happy?"  
  
She nodded, understanding what they meant.  
  
"You do understand, Slayer" The woman started "that for him to become human it would mean for you to give up your mortality."  
  
"I don't care." Buffy said through her tears.  
  
"And you would never be able to see him again" The man said too.  
  
Again her response was the same.  
  
"He will live his life, get married, have children, have grand children, with some one else, and you would still give it up?" The woman challenged.  
  
She nodded "What else is there? I don't have anything left, I love Angel, with all my heart and I know that he doesn't love me but I don't care. He has fought his whole life to repay something, to make himself feel good, and when he does feel happy, he is taken away. That isn't fair. I want him to be happy."  
  
The two looked at her "Very well." The man said "Your wish can be granted, but first we will show you two things."  
  
Suddenly she blacked out, when she came back to she was standing in a cemetery, she looked around and saw a man hunched over a grave, and she knew that it was Angel.  
  
She walked over to him, and saw the grave reading 'Conner O'Conner', "I killed him" Angel kept on saying to himself. Wanting to comfort him she moved closer when she heard someone.  
  
"Don't bother" Said a short figurer with a very bad sense of fashion "He can't see, feel or hear you."  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked already on her guard.  
  
He put his hands up "Don't worry, I'm not an enemy, I'm Whistler, I'm guide sent by the Powers That Be."  
  
She looked at him "The Powers That Be?"  
  
He nodded "Yeah they're the force-.."  
  
"Yeah I know what they are." She cut him off "But how do they know about this."  
  
He snorted "The two that you saw not two minutes ago." They stood in silence for a while "Any ways, this is what would happen if you stay and he stays immortal." A flash came and she saw herself sitting with a man, with a daughter and a son, her friends surrounding her and celebrating her thirtieth birthday, she smiled but Buffy could see that she was thinking of Angel. Then she saw Angel again, in the shadows with a cloak over him, watching her. Present Buffy made her way to him.  
  
She was pulled away from Angel, and taken away to a hospital, in a room a woman was giving birth. To Angel. Then a flash, a five year old playing ball with his dad. Then another flash, a twelve year old making a team. A fifteen year old in High school, and friends with the Gang. Going through girls more than possible in a day. An eighteen year old leaving for collage. A 25 year old getting married. 26 starting his own business. 27 having a child. 30 another child. 33 another. A man playing with his sons, one named Conner. 40 his daughter's wedding. Grand children. Then dying in a hospital bed, surrounded by everyone he loved.  
  
"And that's what happens if you do, he keeps on getting reincarnated." Whistler said when the flashes ended "Now you need to choose between which one"  
  
"I choose this one." She answered with no hesitation.  
  
Whistler smiled "As you wish"  
  
Again with the flash, which she had become used to, she was taken back to the room with the Powers.  
  
"Your wish is granted, Slayer" The man said.  
  
"Buffy" She told him "Call me Buffy, and can I please keep my taste buds?" She asked.  
  
"Very well Buffy," The man smiled "From this moment on you are an immortal, and everything has changed. Take Whistler, and he will explain everything to you, he will be your guide."  
  
And with that they disappeared, leaving her with Whistler who snapped his fingers and they were taken to the cemetery that she was in before all of this happened.  
  
"I'll be your guide for as long as you need one, everything has changed. In the eyes of everyone you are dead and they all grieve, Angel regains his humanity and they all die at old age. They will all, everyone in the world be reborn, THE GANG, as you call it will be born at the same time. You are to have no contact with them, or rather them because it will unset the balance. You now work for the Powers That Be and become their protégé, and unless they tell you to, you will not tell them or him anything and they can not see you. The Powers have reasons for everything, remember that, don't question that." 


	2. PROLOGUE2MY LIFE AFTER THAT

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, the story as far as I know is mine but if it seems like a copy of your just tell me, will ya? And I'll change it if you want.  
  
For my immortal soul  
  
Prologue 2  
  
BUFFY'S POV  
  
All my life I had been hiding, all my four hundred years of life. I gave up my humanity for my love, for him to be able to live as a human and experience what real life is like, but I also became immortal, sworn to watch over the O'Conner family- Angel's family. I had been working for the Powers That Be since the day that I gave up my mortality, since the moment I took my last breath. I do whatever they tell me to, and my guide is Whistler-well was Whistler, I stooped need a guide around 340 years ago, however he tends to follow me around on some-most of my missions. I don't question the Powers That Be, just like no one questions me, not even the Oracles, I became a higher being around 320 years ago, and not the way Cordelia became one, the PTBs have become good since then and I guess by Wesley's terms "A higher form of a higher being." I'm known around the universe in any form of dimension by lots of names. Angel since then has been reincarnated over and over and each time he dies with grandchildren by his side, and a wife and many children. Though it saddened me at first, just seeing his joy was enough for me, as long as he was happy I was happy. That was the first time he was about to die, after that I no longer went to see him die, sure he was happy but it broke my heart every time. My emotions have gone away, Angel loved someone else and though I love him, I can't have my heart broken all that many times, I don't watch over him anymore, only when the Powers tell me to. That's one of the reasons I never show emotions, the other is that I know he and I can't be together, I know that fate has been set for us to be apart, I Know that if I let my emotions take over I would go to him and tell him, but that would destroy everything. I used to rant a lot now I don't it's a waste of time, no one understands, and I said all that I needed to say in the first 100 years or so, kind of Oz, he never said anything unless he had to, I know pathetic, I still remember people from when I was still a mortal. Actually there isn't anything that I have forgotten, my memory has become supper sharp, my speed, my strength, my vision, my every aspect. I'm still a slayer, but since when I was mortal, there were two of us the line went down, usually finding its self in the reincarnated form of Faith and Kendra. It was funny how everyone I knew was reincarnated every time by the same name. I lived in the dark, and I never slept or ate, it was not needed, and since I am not a vampire I don't need to kill my time. Now I'm walking in an alley, dressed all in black, the Powers have called to me and I make my way there.  
  
************ THE POWERS**************  
  
"She is grieving" says the woman basked in light, looking down at the woman, she has come to know as a great servant and friend.  
  
"Yes" Said the man, in the same form, thinking the same thing of the heart broken immortal.  
  
"It is time for us to bring them together, fate has taken it's place, he becomes the demon hunter, and the last apocalypse is under way, only she can destroy it, but only if he is with her." Said the third form, also known as Fate or Destiny.  
  
"Well then" Said the first woman "let's get to work."  
  
TBC I'll need ten reviews to continue, so R&R. 


	3. TELLING THE WATCHER

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, about the story, same as before.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing,  
  
Story Oracle: Thanks for R&Ring, and I know what you mean, I always wanted to do a fanfic like this.  
  
Silent Rush: Thank you so much, I didn't get that from my friends though, they don't like Buffy actually they don't understand it!  
  
angel's kat: I will keep going as long as I get at least 10 reviews each chapter  
  
buffy1: Thanks, Buffy just always seemed like the stupid high school girl and Angel knew everything, sort of pissed me off on one episode.  
  
kat461: Don't worry I will, but I'll need at least TEN reviews per chapter  
  
esra: See? I updated soon  
  
sonia_cristina: Thank you, and I have R is S in rough copy-most of it but I need more reviews so since this has more reviews I'll carry one this one.  
  
antz: See? I'm such a nice person!! I make ppl happy!!!  
  
SlayKitten91: THANKS!!! Means a lot  
  
Sarah: Thanks, I'm not sure if that was sarcastic or not but thanks  
  
Grace: I know Buffy, older AND wiser!!! THANKS FOR R&Ring  
  
Ginny M. Potter: Thanks, but I may be an object of disappointment, I tend to do that  
  
All in all people, thanks for reviewing, if I seem a bit cocky forgive me I'm hyper. IF any of you have any ideas I'm open on them, and if you guys would be soooo kind to read my story 'revenge is sweet' and R&R it, I would greatly appreciate it, but I think I'll finish this story first and then work on the that one. Now on with the story  
  
************************************ TELLING THE WATCHER  
  
January 9th, 1998  
  
It has only been a few days since I gave up my mortality and began my journey through immortality, it is rather lonely, and I saw my friends; I also promised to keep a journal through this, it would be fun, and knowing that some day it might come in handy for some poor old watcher or slayer I decided to right in it all the time. When the found my 'dead body' they were heartbreaking, and they kept on crying. Willow called Angel and everyone else and they held a memorial for me, everyone came. I saw Dawn crying, and I saw how Connor- who had returned to his father after retrieving his memory right after I "died"- was looking at his father and his friends trying to figure out what was going on. I saw Cordelia, doing her best trying to comfort Angel; turns out she just got out of the coma that she was in. I saw how Gunn and Fred both were crying for me, though they didn't even know me. I saw Giles and Wesley standing together, giving the other as much comfort as possible- must be a British thing. I saw my friends- Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, Spike, and even Faith-who they had bailed out of jail, she was the slayer now- mourning for me. I saw Angle, looking at my grave, with a vague expression on his face, and I saw him clench his fist, glaring daggers at the tomb stone that read "Buffy Summers, beloved daughter, sister, and friend, forever she will remain in our heart for all of her good deeds", I also saw a tear trickle down his face, no doubt he was blaming himself for MY death. Within all of this all I wanted to do was, comfort them, tell them I love them and tell them to not blame themselves, I wanted to tell Dawn to be careful, I wanted to tell Giles that he was like my father and tell Faith that she was like my sister- hell I even wanted to tell them that I didn't die. But I knew that if I did, then Angel and the others will never have a chance to be normal, and I could not allow that. Plus Whistler kept on shooting me warning glances, he seems to be in contact with the Powers, he said that soon I will too-but no rush I ain't aging. I walked away, not being able to take anymore and was followed by Whistler, who knowing my mood stayed quite and then led me to a place to stay. I must go now, my first mission is about to begin.  
  
, Buffy (I want a knew name, but I haven't thought of one yet)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Two figures walked in the dark, both short but one even shorter, the taller one had the figure of a woman, the other a man. They walked through the cemetery, the woman leading the way the man following close behind. Suddenly the woman came to halt and the man stopped too, looking up at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He asked  
  
She just smiled and pointed somewhere in front of her, Whistler followed her gaze and concentrated and saw what made his friend stop.  
  
"I guess your link is still there then?" He asked Buffy  
  
She nodded "It seems so" She looked out, and from the vision sight that no ordinary immortal could see she saw two figures fighting a group of vampires, one a man the other a woman. The man was obviously Angel and the girl; she would bet all her money that it was Faith. The two got into a sort of a struggle with the vampires, Faith even worse than Angel, and they were only fighting 6, three against one for each. Faith made a round-house to one's jaw and ducked a blow from it then got up and staked it. Angel who had just finished up on his enemies was now beating up one gone after Faith. When the fight ended, Angel's jacket was torn and Faith would be developing a black eye by the morning.  
  
Angel sighed "God, how I hate vampires."  
  
Buffy chuckled at that 'if only you knew Angel, if only you knew'.  
  
She turned to her companion "Come on Whistler we need to go borrow some books from the school library, however useful they would be."  
  
They turned, after walking in silence for a while, Whistler turned to her and said "So, how is this going to work?"  
  
Buffy just smirked.  
  
************** MORNING at Angel's high school************************  
  
Angel was sitting in his seat with his friends sitting near him. There was Fred, Tara, Faith, Willow, Anya, Cordelia, and Gunn, Wesley, Doyle, Xander, Spike and Oz. Of course there was Connor and Dawn but they were a year smaller than the rest.  
  
"So, how did patrol go last night?" Xander asked.  
  
"Fine" Faith answered shortly  
  
"Does damn vampires, don't know how they can live with themselves!" Angel added, growling.  
  
**************WITH BUFFY**************************************  
  
They had just finished explaining some of the things to Giles and he seemed pretty dazed.  
  
"Are you sure, that you're talking about the same Angel? Maybe there was some sort of mistake..." He rambled on helplessly.  
  
Buffy inwardly rolled her eyes; she didn't remember the librarian being that annoying. Ever. "Listen Giles, the Powers don't make mistakes and neither do I, now you have to take what we tell you and try to understand it. There is an apocalypse coming and Angel and the others need to know, they play a huge part in the ending of this thing so if they don't know then they are sort of helpless."  
  
Giles just looked at her "But Angel and Faith, however strong they are, they have only killed one apocalypse. And well...they need training, they're not prepared for this, and how can I trust that you are who you say you are?"  
  
Buffy looked at him and told him neutrally "You're favorite colour is blue, you're first name is Rupert and your middle name is Henry, you trained in the council for years and then you were assigned to your first charge who's name was Kennedy. You're first love was Jennifer Calendar and you were once in a group that worshiped a demon of some sort." She loved the man like a father but circumstances change, for one she was the wiser and the other, he didn't really know her.  
  
Giles looked with complete shock at the woman in front of him; she knew things that he had told no one, things that he had tried to forget this woman was bringing back in a moment.  
  
After regaining from his shock he said "Very well" he took off his glasses and started whipping them.  
  
I guess old habits die hard Buffy thought amused. "What will we tell them?" Giles asked.  
  
Whistler who had been quite for quiet a long time said "Just got a message from the Powers, first we'll tell them about Buffy and when they question we are obligated to answer, no questions are to be left unanswered but only if they ask. We are only allowed to tell them about Buffy tomorrow, tonight Buffy will somehow make her presence known to the Gang, and tomorrow they will be filled in on her."  
  
When he finished he looked at the librarian who had a look of fright and determination on it and then to the woman. She looked indifferent, and her jaw was set and from all his years of being with her he knew that she cared but she would do her job, the right way.  
  
"All right" She said "Let's go"  
  
She walked out of the library, followed by Whistler whom she had grown very close to and they made their way to the mansion that Buffy had bought (working for the powers also gave her money for what she needed in this world) that so many years ago was owned by an Angle, that walked among the undead with sorrow that would have destroyed anyone.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: that's it for now!!! R&R please, not the best but I'm in a hurry; so sorry. Open for any ideas, remember!!! What did you guys think about the dairy thing? Too long, too boring? Should I stop it? Should I continue it? TELL ME!!!!! 


	4. SOULMATES MEET AGAIN

Disclaimer: Don't own them. The story is mine but if it seems like yours tell me and I'll change it if you want.  
  
A/N: Here is the new chapter ppl, thank you everyone for R&Ring. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG  
  
Grace: Yes, it is the year 2398 but I am making the technology the same for the sake of my sanity. Angel has been reincarnated over and over for the past 400 years and in this incarnation he is a demon hunter and Faith is the slayer along side with him and their watcher is Giles whom they call Rupert. Thanks for R&Ring!!! You are the best!  
  
Tariq: Thanks for the review and I am trying my best but school and parents sort of get in the way.  
  
angel's kat: Actually this was an original at least I thought so, thank you for pointing that out. Can you please tell me where you have read a story similar to this? I want to make sure the author is ok with this. Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE READ SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!! I THINK I'LL DIE IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. And thank you for the idea and I have taken that idea into consideration I am going to make them start dating but Dawn is Buffy's sister right? And Buffy has never been reincarnated before so if you could help me out with who's little sister Dawn is going to be I will be very grateful. Conner would be Angel's, I think. So please review and help me with those small glitches.  
  
Andrea: I did my best to get the reactions right but I still hope that it wasn't a disappointment to you. Thanks for R&Ring, please keep on reading  
  
Shayla-BA: Thank you I am so glad you think so. I was wondering if I should continue the dairy thing but now I am. I am need of a little help though, I need a name that Buffy uses, so if you could help me with that I would be very grateful. If you don't mind I was thinking of using Shayla. Tell me please. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
arianamissy: Thank you and I will try my best  
  
Sunshine Summers: Thanks!!! So you finally read it eh? Thanks a lot and I am. SEE?  
  
Melanie: Thanks but it may just turn out that my ff isn't a very new one. We'll see. Thanks for R&Ring  
  
SlayKitten91: I did!!! SEE? Thanks for the review I really appreciate it.  
  
Over all thank you everyone and sorry it took so long. Now I will just shut my trap and go on with the story. Read my A/N at the end of the chapter it has the other pairings, if anyone wants them differently please tell me. OK?  
  
Anything in italic is Buffy's pov I will have brackets around them if they don't show the italics  
  
SOULMATES MEET AGAIN   
  
May 8th, 2000  
  
I'm in a cell in "jahan' kha" I have an escape plan but I need a girl called "Lidiya" out first, I need her to trust me and come and if she doesn't I am forced to dramatic actions. Whistler is sitting beside me, still the same though I had improved his fashion choices, he keeps on nagging and it's sure annoying the hell out of me! I wonder if he gets paid for this. I don't know why I'm stuck with him!!! This is really uncomfortable.  
  
I saw Angel yesterday, or a glimpse of him anyways, he's earned his shanshu, now happily engaged to a girl named Maria and everyone has lived happily ever after. Ironic how they mourn you for three days and move on with their lives. But that's okay, I don't blame them. I would have moved on too if I were them, I just wished Angel would have mourned for me for at least four days. But since when did I have a genie flying around with me?  
  
, Buffy   
  
Faith and Angel were in the cemetery again, but the vampire population had went down hill again. They'd have to ask Giles about that.  
  
Angel stopped, sensing vampires. More, six or seven.  
  
"DUCK!" He yelled as they all came out of the shadows. Oops, there was ten.  
  
The two fought for a good while but had only managed to kill five. These vampires were old, very old, or so they seemed.  
  
The vampires were winning, there had been a bunch of close calls for Faith and Angel was starting to worry about her, she hadn't healed from the last apocalypse.  
  
Then Angel went flying to the ground with a red head vamp woman on top of him, in game face. Faith soon followed suit.  
  
They both prepared for the worst, waiting for the pain that came with being bitten by the vampire. The closed there eyes shut.  
  
Then the vamps on top of them were both turned into dust by a speed that neither had ever seen in all the vamps and apocalypses they had faced.  
  
They both got up and realized it was a girl, looking not much older than them. She was blond and Angel, squinting, could see that she had green eyes.  
  
In a matter of seconds all of the vampires were dust with just the girl left.  
  
"You two should go, it's not very safe, I'll handle things from here."  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" Faith asked, stepping up, she couldn't bring herself to punch the girl, something about this blond stranger made her have immense respect and admiration for her, like a young mother or something.  
  
Mentaly Buffy smiled, her plan was working "A friend." Then she made the classy exit that she had mastered and always admired with Angel-he always made a very classy exit even when he was leaving her.  
  
"So, who do you think she is?" Willow asked the next day as the gang was sitting in the cafeteria the next day.  
  
"Don't know" Angel said, he hadn't been able to get the girl out of his mind something about her made him attracted to her, it seemed as though he had known her from sometime before.  
  
"Was she hot?" Xander asked, getting a smack from his protective girl friend.  
  
"Very" Faith gave him an indignant look and every other girl in the group rolled their eyes while the men smirked,  
  
"Angel!" Faith screamed  
  
Oh crap, he thought "Maybe we should ask Rupert, he would know."  
  
Then as one they got up and made their way to the library, when they opened the door with Angel in the lead they were surprised at what they saw.  
  
A beautiful blonde girl, unnaturally pale with dark clothes on made so that she could blend in the darkness with no effort. Angel immediately recognized her as the girl form the other night.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" It seemed by what Faith just said that she had too.  
  
The girl turned to them, calm. Her green eyes, beautiful, if they had not been so empty.  
  
Buffy had been waiting in the library for Giles to come in and when he did he got in to the denial streak and Buffy finally getting fed up with the whole 'how do I know that you are not just a demon who likes to stalk people?' she finally used her powers as a "higher being" and unlocked his memories of his previous life 400 years ago. After much tears and hugs-all from him- and so many 'I am so proud of you' s they had finally been able to form a plan. And Buffy sensing the gang coming had told him so. Now they were sitting-with Whistler- waiting for them to come. The door opened with Angel in the lead and the moment she saw him she felt a wave of emotions go through her, making her heart-though it had stopped beating all those years ago-want to be once more wrapped in his loving arms. Her face, nonetheless, showed nothing, her eyes had been cleared of emotions, leaving those once lively green eyes now as blank as the darkness of hell. She had made a decision, one that she would not easily break, that was that she would not let her heart be as vulnerable as she had let it be when she was still the naïve Buffy, meeting Angel and believing that good would always win and that love would last through anything. No, she would not risk the heart brake. Not anymore.  
  
She could tell that Angel was feeling a connection though he couldn't place it and she also knew that he recognized her as the 'friend' from last night.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Just like she had predicted Faith said those very words.  
  
And she turned to them with a calm look on her, but that wasn't a mask she was actually very calm.   
  
"We are waiting" Cordelia said (Wow! The Queen C still stands)  
  
The girl stood up, making the group take a step back, and she smirked seeing how afraid of her the gang was.  
  
She went over to a shelf and took out a book without even looking to see what it was, she then went back to her seat and sat down gracefully and started flipping through it as if she was searching for something.  
  
"If you must know" She started without even glancing up "I came here to talk to Giles, not that it is any of your business."  
  
"Who are you?" Wesley asked oh so smoothly.  
  
(Can you say blunt?) "I'm a demon sent from the fires of hell to kill everyone on this planet and take over the world." She kept on going from page to page on that book; it was pretty thick which only meant that it would take her a long time to get through it. She noticed the group stiffening and some going into fight trances; she glanced up and sighed "I'm here to help you guys on an apocalypse."  
  
"What do you mean an apocalypse?" Doyle asked  
  
She was back to starring at the book "disaster, catastrophe, day of reckoning, Judgment Day, end of the world, destruction, a device or being that brings the end of human life, take your pick" Luckily for Buffy, her dry humor was still very much intact except multiplied by a hundred so that was the only humor she had.  
  
"We know" Angel said through gritted teeth "what an apocalypse is."  
  
"We killed one ourselves, you know" Faith couldn't help but point out, with a grin.  
  
"Really, now? Well then I am very happy for you, I'll make sure to send you a box of chocolate later for congratulations. Giles, how much is this book? I'm thinking I'm buying it, if you'll sell" She had stopped flipping through the book and was now leaning back in her seat, starring at a blank page partway in the middle of the book.  
  
Giles made his way to the table and looked at the book, he saw the blank page and realized that that particular page was the one with information about Angelus. The very same one that he had showed her when she had first discovered Angel to be a vampire and now the pages have been whipped clean though not eliminated. He gave his ex-charge a sympathetic look. "You can keep it, it means more to you than it would ever mean to me."  
  
She looked up at him and for the first time in so many years she smiled at a person other than Whistler and really meant it, "Thank you,"  
  
Giles smiled back, having remembered everything and turned to his charges to explain everything.  
  
Buffy tuned out Giles knowing that he was going on and on about how he would figure out everything and that he was giving them a speech about how they could win and how it would always be remembered-she knew this from experience. The truth was though that they wouldn't be, they would go into a watcher's journal soon to be forgotten until somehow a familiar apocalypse raises in the lives of new slayers.  
  
She looked at the blank pages in front of her, the pages that used to be filled with information about Angelus and though it all was erased she remembered it all perfectly. So many times, after Angel had left her Buffy had snuck into the library and looked at it. Sometimes she would fall asleep staring at it. She knew these pages better than she knew her alphabets. They were her only link to Angel after he left. She remembered the images going through her head with Angel and her. And then she looked up, feeling Angel's eyes on her and she also remembered another thing, something that Angel had said to her so many times.  
  
"Forever that's the whole point." She closed the book and tucked it under her elbow, there was no such thing as forever.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this, it's almost midnight and my brother keeps on telling me to go to sleep. So yeah please R&R.  
  
Here are the pairings that I am thinking:  
  
Buffy/ Angel Fred/ Gunn Faith/ Spike Tara/ Wesley Willow/Oz Anya/Xander Cordelia/Doyle Dawn / Connor  
  
If anyone has any objections please R&R and tell me, please and thank you. 


End file.
